20 Facts: Light & Sayu
by Diluted Thoughts
Summary: She would much rather have had a knight in shining armor. Light/Sayu. Incest.


**Title**: 20 Facts: Light & Sayu  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings/Characters**: Light/Sayu, Light, Sayu  
**Warnings**: Incest, yo.  
**Author's Note**: Twenty snippets about a relationship that should have never been and never really was, save for my cracky fanon.

* * *

**Homework**

Although he had initially refused to admit it to himself, Light enjoyed having Sayu come in and ask for help with homework. There was something about the way he felt leaning over her shoulder and smelling her strawberry—or was it kiwi?—scented hair.

**Dinner**

Sayu never realized how much she loved having dinner with her brother. Maybe it was the way he held the chopsticks between his nimble fingers, or how he never failed to contribute to the conversation with a clever remark. Or maybe it was because every time their eyes would meet, he'd give her that enigmatic smile that seemed reserved just for her.

**Victory**

He didn't care for the opinion of most girls. But he did care for hers. And when Light heard his sister tell him to not eat the potato chips because they would ruin his good looks, he had to suppress the uncharacteristic urge to yell _Victory!_

**Pretense**

To be absolutely honest, Sayu didn't really think Ryuuga Hideki was the most attractive man alive. It was simply a pretense she put up to seem like a normal teenage girl. Because after all, what normal teenage girl found her brother's smirk sexy?

**Normal**

He hated it when Ryuk asked him if feeling this way about your own flesh and blood was considered "normal." Once Ryuk even had the nerve to ask _If you like her so much, why don't you just take her?_ to which Light responded by cutting off his apple supply for an entire month.

**CPR**

Sayu was ecstatic when their parents signed them up for CPR classes. She was even happier when Light volunteered to be the victim and allowed her to practice on him. Unable to help herself, Sayu had let her lips linger on her brother's for perhaps a little too long. But when she had closed her eyes, she could have swore she felt him push back with the same amount of pressure that she had applied.

**Almost**

Light had used his father's position on the Japanese Task Force to his own advantage. He had even trained himself to ignore his mother's criticism of Kira, hard as thought it had been. But when his own sister had remarked that she hated Kira, it was almost enough to drive him into a confessional booth in order to atone for his sins. Almost.

**Intoxicating**

Each time her brother swept past her, the scent of his cologne would linger in the air. On one such occasion, Sayu decided to make it her goal to pinpoint exactly what the scent was. After being torn between amber and cinnamon, Sayu realized that it really didn't matter. The scent was far too intoxicating.

**Mouthwash**

He had only kissed Misa to shut her up and get her to leave. The moment she had left, Light had rushed to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash.

**Hate**

Hate may have been a strong word, but Sayu _hated_ Misa. And even though she acted like the carefree, happy-go-lucky sister who supported her brother's selection in a girlfriend, on the inside she wanted her to _go away_. So she would settle for stealing quick glances at her brother over the dining table and while he was studying, and even when he changed into his nightshirt. But honestly, if Kira was going to kill someone, why not kill _her_?

**Moves**

Agreeing to move in with Misa could quite possibly have been the worst mistake of his life. The jealous Gothic Lolita-obsessed doll seemed incapable of shutting up unless he made a move to stop her. And although he wasn't particularly fond of these "moves," at least they left her so exhausted that she fell asleep like the baby that she was. Unbeknownst to her, however, he always kept a picture of Sayu tucked away in the drawer of his nightstand.

**Tenderness**

Sayu had felt miserable after hearing that her brother was going to move in with Misa. And when Light had bent down to ruffle her hair and place a kiss on her forehead, she had been near tears at the unexpected tenderness of his act. As fate would have it, Light had accidentally left behind one of his undershirts. Sayu made a point of holding onto it and placing it underneath her pillow every night.

**Idiot**

To say that Light was awestruck at how much his sister had blossomed in five years would have been an understatement. The idiot better known as Matsuda had noticed too. Although Light had appeared to be nonchalantly sipping at his tea, in actuality he was biting the rim of his teacup while suppressing the urge to lunge at Matsuda for calling his sister "pretty."

**L****ogical **

Approximately 97 percent of everything Sayu had said during Light and Misa's visit had been a lie. She was happy to see Light, but not Misa. She was happy Matsuda had taken care of her father, but she didn't think he was fine, and in no way would she have ever considered going out with him—even if he _had_ been younger. And Sayu most certainly did not want Light and Misa to get married; she had said it only because it had sounded most logical.

**Mortified**

Light was absolutely mortified when he awoke from a dream covered in sweat and Sayu's name on his lips. He was glad that Misa wasn't home because he had been forced to limp to the bathroom and take an ice cold shower. And even that hadn't been enough to get the images of Sayu tangled in the sheets of his bed out of his mind.

**Kiss**

Even though she had been kissed by boys before, Sayu didn't feel like she had ever had her first _official_ kiss. Perhaps it was due to her odd habit of blocking out the guy and pretending that it was Light who she was kissing instead.

**Heartless**

If there was one thing Light hated, it was being bested—especially by his enemies. So when Mello kidnapped Sayu, Light lost every bit of his self-possession. He even went so far as to consider killing Sayu. Somehow it all worked out in the end. But since that day, he hadn't been able to forgive himself for contemplating such a heinous act. He may have been Kira, but he wasn't heartless. At least, not completely.

**Knight**

Sayu had never felt more frightened than she did when she was restrained in that revolving door. But still, and despite all reasoning, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed to see that it was her father rescuing her, and not Light. She would much rather have had a knight in shining armor.

**Regret**

_This is not how it was supposed to end_, was the one thought that continued to echo in Light's head as he fled from the warehouse. Kira would have found it terribly cliché when his life before the arrival of that accursed notebook flashed before his eyes, but Light could not say the same. As he felt a surge of pain and his chest constrict in what was inevitably cardiac arrest, his thoughts went back to Sayu. And he regretted never having kissed her.

**Tears**

Her mother had taken it harder than anyone else, which wasn't a huge surprise. To lose her husband and her only son in the span of a couple months must have been hard blow indeed. As for Sayu, she had remained totally impassive during the funeral. It wasn't until she had gotten home, locked herself in her room, and pulled out Light's undershirt from underneath her pillow that she had finally let the tears fall free.


End file.
